Gimme your Attention, Api!
by thunderpearl
Summary: Api, seorang pemuda yang amat polos di sekolahnya, bagaimana jika Saudara kembarnya dan temannya menjaga kepolosan Api sekaligus memperebutkan perhatiannya? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Api? WARNING! Sho-ai, Brothercomplex, Bottom!Api, Harem!Api. Rated T karena bakal merepet gituw :3 (i have an announcement for you to read) {HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Story written by Thunderpearl

.

.

Warning!

Typo, Bahasa Baku non Baku/?, cerita Tijel, Alur gaje, AU, no super power, OOC, Sho-ai, Bottom!Api, Harem!Api, Di fanfic ini Api polos, Incest, Romance, ide didapat karena greget lihat Fanart Api.

Pair: Rahasia Alam/? X3

Kalo gak suka, jangan di baca.. takutnya nyezel ya mb/mz...

.

.

 **Gimme Your Attention, Api!**

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menyapa setiap insan dengan lembut, terdengar suara burung-burung yang menyanyi dengan riang, Salam dan sapa tersahut dari setiap orang, kegiatan di pagi hari yang tenang merupakan hal yang paling di senangin oleh semua orang. Tapi tidak bagi salah satu pemuda yang masih bergelung di balik selimutnya yang hangat. Seakan tidak ingin berpisah dengan selimut dan kasur yang lebih ia cintai dari kegiatan di pagi hari ini.

Sampai terdengar suara...

"APIIIII! SUDAH SIANG! BANGUN NANTI TELAT! YANG LAIN SUDAH SIAP!" teriak seorang wanita cantik sambil menarik selimut yang di genggam erat oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Ah... Mama~ Api masih ngantuk, 5 menit lagi ya? Please maaa~" Tawar pemuda tersebut yang bernama Api. Api masih mengucek matanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, setelah itu ia kembali berbaring dan menyamankan kembali posisi tidurnya. Sang wanita cantik tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap wajahnya karena bingung harus membangunkan Anak kembarnya yang ke 4 tersebut.

Sedikit informasi untuk Kalian, Api merupakan anak kembar ke 4 dari kembar 5 bersaudara. Ia memiliki nama kembaran "Boboiboy". terdengar unik bukan? Jika Kalian bertanya mengapa namanya Boboiboy Api, tanyakan saja pada kedua Orang Tuanya.

"Api... Sudah siang, Kasihan keempat saudara mu yang lain dong sayang.. ayo bangun!" Pinta wanita cantik tersebut berusaha sabar, pemuda tersebut hanya menggeleng kepalanya dengan imut, Enggan bangun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamar Api, muncul sosok seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Api. ia mengenakan Topi hitam dengan corak kuning yang di pakai terbalik. Iris mata emasnya menerawang keadaan kamar Api.

"Api masih belum bangun ya Ma?" Tanyanya kepada wanita cantik tersebut. Wanita tersebut hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Duh Gempa, Adik kembar mu ini susah sekali di bangunkan... Hahhh..." Desah wanita tersebut dengan pasrah. Pemuda yang mirip dengan Api yang di panggil Gempa oleh ibunya hanya terkekeh pelan dan menghampiri kasur Api, kemudian ia menatap Ibunya dan memberikan tatapan'aku akan membangunkannya' kepada sang Ibu. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kamar Api.

"Api, sudah pagi... ayo bangun, nanti telat." Ucapnya lembut sambil mengguncang pelan bahu saudara kembarnya.

"Ngh— eh.. loh Kak Gempa... sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Api sambil mengucek matanya dan sesekali menguap, Gempa hanya tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Api yang masih mengantuk.

"Jam 6 lewat 10 menit. Belum solat subuh juga kan? ayo Api bangun nanti kita telat.."

"Hmm.." jawab Api singkat, kemudian dia bangkit dari kasur dan segera menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Gempa yang tersenyum puas karena berhasil membangunkan adik kesayangannya tersebut.

-oOo-

"PAGI~~" Ucap Api riang, kini ia sudah merasa lebih segar setelah mandi. Api mengenakan Topi berwarna orange yang dinaikkan ke atas, Ia menyapa anggota keluarga yang berada di ruang makan dan segera duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"PAGI JUGA API~" Balas seorang pemuda yang sama dengan Gempa dan Api. Ia mengenakan Topi berwarna Aquamarine yang diarahkan ke samping dengan semangat, seorang pemuda yang mengenakan topi berwarna hitam dengan garis merah dengan benar yang berada sampingnya menatap risih kepada pemuda yang menyapa Api. salah satu pemuda yang mengenakan topi biru langit yang dikenakan dengan benar, tetapi lebih condong ke bawah hanya menatap pemuda terlalu semangat dengan datar.

"Berisik banget sih Lo Taufan! Gak usah teriak bisa gak?" ucap pemuda yang mengenakan topi hitam garis merah tersebut. Sedangkan yang namanya Taufan hanya mendengus dan menatap remeh kearah pemuda bertopi hitam-merah.

"Hah, kenapa? Ngiri ya Lo sama Gue? Iya kan Halilintar~" jawabnya meremehkan, Halilintar yang baru di remehkan oleh Taufan menggeram dan menatap kesal ke arah Taufan.

"Kalian berisik! Api cepat di makan makannannya!" perintah pemuda dengan wajah datar yang bernama Air ke arah Api, Api menggangguk dan segera duduk di antara Gempa dan saudaranya yang berwajah datar tersebut.

"Cepat makannya, dan segera bersiap ke sekolah! Sebentar lagi makin siang!" Ucap seorang Pria gagah yang merupakan kepala keluarga tersebut.

"Iya Pa.." Jawab semua Boboiboy kembar bersamaan.

Yap, itulah Kelima Boboiboy kembar, yang merupakan kembar pertama adalah Halilintar, disusul oleh Taufan, Gempa, Api dan yang paling Bungsu adalah Air. Kini mereka makan dengan tenang karena sudah di perintah oleh Ayah mereka.

-oOo-

"API~~ NANTI DUDUK SAMA AKU YA?" Tanya Taufan sambil memeluk Api, sekarang mereka sedang berada di lorong sekolah mereka. Halilintar, Gempa, dan Air tersentak melihat Taufan memeluk Api dengan erat, di tambah lagi Taufan menggesek pipinya dengan manja ke Api. tentu hal itu membuat mereka tambah emosi (plus cemburu).

Api hanya merona dan terlihat kikuk begitu kakak kembarnya yang kedua memeluknya. Api hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Taufan dan terlihat panik. Tingkah Api membuatnya semakin imut.

"Ta—Tapi kan Api duduk sama..."

"ENGGA BOLEH! API SAMA KAK TAUFAN AJA! JANGAN SAMA HALILINTARRR! HALILINTAR DUDUK SENDIRI AJA! API KALAU SAMA HALILINTAR GAK AMAN!" Tolak Taufan yang memotong ucapan Api, Halilintar menggeram dan segera menarik kerah baju Taufan secara paksa. Ia merasa tersinggung karena menurut Taufan jika Api duduk dengan dirinya, Api akan terancam.

"A..Apa maksudnya Taufan?" Halilintar berkata dengan suara yang amat datar. Terlihat aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Halilintar. Taufan bergidik ngeri dan meneguk ludahnya kasar. _'Mampus salah ngomong.. habislah nasipmu Taufann..'_ pikir Taufan dalam hati.

"E—Ehh, eng... Itu, A—A—Anuu.. Maksudnya itu..." Taufan terbata-bata, bingung harus apa yang dikatakan. Gempa dan Air hanya menatap datar kearah Halilintar dan Taufan. _'mungkin akan terjadi pertarungan yang hebat'_ pikir mereka bersamaan. Api terlihat panik dan segera menghampiri Halilintar yang sudah emosi.

"Kak Hali, Jangan bertengkar di Sekolahh... Nanti di marahin sama Guru lo!" Ancam Api yang malah menunjukkan muka imut-imut menggemaskan. Halilintar dan Taufan yang melihat wajah Api hanya terdiam dan langsung merona merah. _'MANIS BANGET ASTAGA GAK KUADHHH ;A;'_ Jerit keduanya dalam hati.

"Iya, Aku gak bertengkar sama Taufan kok~ Udah yuk masuk kelas aja! Api duduk sama aku kan?" Ucap Halilintar yang berubah menjadi OOC. Api menggangguk dan segera menggenggam tangan Halilintar, Hal itu membuatnya semuanya kaget. Halilintar bersyukur karena tangannya menggenggam tangan Api yang sangat halus. Gempa, Taufan, dan Air hanya bisa menggigit jari karena cemburu berat.

"Ayo Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan, Kita ke Kelas! Air dan Kak Gempa duluan ya~" Api tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gempa dan Air. Halilintar melanturkan kata 'Tangan Api halus.. Tangan Api halus' berulang-ulang, sedangkan Taufan hanya bisa menggigit jari karena tidak di genggam oleh Api.

Gempa dan Air hanya bisa terdiam, Mereka merutuki nasipnya karena tidak sekelas dengan Suadara kesayangan mereka. Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk segera kekelas mereka sebelum guru masuk ke Kelas.

-oOo-

Gempa kini sedang menulis Absensi Kelas di mejanya, Tiba-tiba ada yang memukul bahunya-dengan sangat keras- oleh Teman sebangkunya. Gempa tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah pelaku yang dengan sengaja memukul pundaknya dengan kencang. Yang ia dapati seorang Pemuda yang cukup tinggi darinya, memiliki surai rambut berwarna biru keunguan dan memakai kacamata, plus seringaian yang menyebalkan terpantri manis di bibirnya.

"Apaan sih Lo, Main nepuk pundak Gue! Sakit Fang!" Ucap Gempa kesal, pemuda yang bernama Fang tersebut hanya tertawa dan segera duduk di bangku yang bersampingan dengan Gempa. Gempa hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda oleh teman sebangkunya, Air yang kebetulan berada di belakang meja Gempa hanya menatap datar saudara kembarnya tersebut. Jika Gempa adalah Api, mungkin Air akan betah menatap lama kearahnya.

"Oi, Gem.. Gue mau nanya nih.." Ucap Fang kepada Gempa.

"Apa?" Jawab Gempa singkat

"Api pernah di cium belum? Kalau belum, Gue mau cium dia deh.." Fang berkata dengan entengnya, Gempa dan Air yang mendengar perkataan Fang menatap dengan Horror. Keduanya Langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan Amat keras. Hal tu tentu membuat Fang kaget tentunya.

"APA-APAAN LO MAU CIUM API HAH?!"

"GAK SUDI GUE KALAU API DI CIUM SAMA SERIGALA MESUM KAYAK LO!"

"API ITU MILIK GUE! AWAS AJA LO DEKETIN API! GUE JAMIN LO BAKAL NGERASAIN NAMANYA NERAKA!"

"APA MAKSUD LO GEMPA?! API PUNYA LO?! SADAR MUKA BERUANG KAMPRET!"

"HEH AIR DIEM LO! LO ITU ANAK TERAKHIR JADI NGALAH SAMA KAKAK!"

"OGAH BANGET GUE NGALAH SAMA LO KALO UDAH BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN API! DIA MASIH SUCI! LO YANG MESUM!"

"LO YANG MESUM DASAR BOCAH BONTOT GAK TAHU DIRI!"

"OHH BERANI YA LO SAMA GUE?! DASAR NENEK-NENEK BAWEL!"

"A—AAPPAAA?! SINI LO BERHADAPAN SAMA GUE!"

"BERISIK BANGET SIH LO BERDUA HAH!" Fang berteriak mengakhiri pertengkaran gaje Gempa dan Air. Gempa dan Air langsung menatap Fang dengan penuh emosi, yang di tatap hanya meneguk ludah dan kemudian berusaha memasang wajah tampan terbaiknya.

"Dengar ya Lo berdua, Gue itu tinggi, cakep, populer, anak basket dan Lo berdua itu gak ada apa-apanya! Yang jelas Api bakal milih Gue lah!" Fang membusungkan dadanya dan menatap remeh ke arah Gempa dan Air. Kini emosi Gempa dan Air tidak terbendung lagi.

"Fang... sialan..."

"Ku bunuh kau Fang..." Dan terjadilah perang di kelas Gempa, Air dan Fang.

Untuk sekedar informasi, Api itu merupakan anak terpolos di sekolah mereka, terlebih lagi kepolosan (dan kesucian) Api di jaga ketat oleh ke 4 saudara kembarnya plus teman dekat Api (katanya). Tidak lain orang-orang tersebut adalah Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Air dan Fang. Tak segan-segan jika ada yang berani menyentuh kepolosan Api, maka mereka akan habis di tangan kelima orang tersebut.

 _And little bit information,_ Mereka berlima memperebutkan perhatian Api. mereka akan bertarung di belakang Api, dan didepan Api mereka akan terlihat biasa saja, seperti tidak terjadi perang dingin di antara kelimanya. Karena Api itu anak yang polos dan baik (tentu saja), karena perhatian Api terbagi kepada semua orang. Tentunya kelima orang ini mengaharapkan perhatian lebih dari Api, mereka rela melakukan apapun demi mendapat perhatian dari Api yang amat mereka sayangi-coretcintaicoret-. Yahh semoga saja Api paham dengan posisinya yang terancam itu.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

A/N:

YUHUUUUU HELLO GUYS! SAYA BALIK LAGI MEMBAWA FANFIC BARU~ _AND OFC THIS IS SHO-AI WAHAHAHAHAH~_

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Jelek gak? Aneh gak? Aduh.. saya lagi kepincut sama Bottom!Api. _HE LOOK SO CUTE OMG I CAN HELP IT MY GOSHHH_ ~~ Yahh ide udah numpuk, daripada sayang mending dibuat-_-. Oh iya harusnya selesaikan Fanfic Immortals tapi karena ide saya lagi nge stuck... jadi mungkin akan menyusul weheheh.. oh iya seperti yang saya bilang, saya buat fanfic ini kebetulan ada tugas sekolah juga tentang cerpen~ jadi di manfaatkan deh heheheh

 **Gimme your review to me guys! Thx for reading it~**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Story written by Thunderpearl

.

.

Warning!

Typo, Bahasa Baku non Baku/?, cerita Tijel, Alur gaje, AU, no super power, OOC, Sho-ai, Bottom!Api, Harem!Api, Di fanfic ini Api polos, Incest, Romance, ide didapat karena greget lihat Fanart Api.

Pair: Rahasia Alam/? X3

Kalo gak suka, jangan di baca.. takutnya nyezel ya mb/mz...

.

.

 **Gimme Your Attention, Api!**

.

.

.

Di kelas Api, Halilintar, dan Taufan sedang berlangsung pelajaran Penjasorkes. Semua murid di kelas tersebut bersiap untuk mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi seragam penjas, semuanya menuju Ruang ganti yang sudah di siapkan Sekolah mereka. Api terlihat senang karena pelajaran Penjasorkes merupakan pelajaran favoritnya sejak SD. Ia terlihat tidak sabaran untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kak Taufan! Kak Halilintar! Ayo kita ganti baju! Nanti kalau Papa Zola keburu di lapangan! Ayoooooo~~" Api terlihat tidak sabaran. Taufan tertawa karena gemas melihat tingkah Api yang imut menurutnya, sedangkan Halilintar tersenyum karena menahan rasa gemasnya terhadap Api.

"Ayo ganti baju! Keburu kita telat!" Taufan segera menghampiri Api, disusul dengan Halilintar. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang ganti dengan berjalan santai.

Setibanya mereka di Ruang ganti, Semua teman laki-laki yang sekelas dengan Api, Halilintar, dan Taufan sudah berada di sana. Tanpa disuruh lagi Api segera membuka kancing seragam yang dikenakan oleh dirinya. Sontak semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terdiam dan memperhatikan Api yang berusaha membuka kancing baju, terutama Taufan dan Halilintar yang menatap Api sambil terbengong-bengong. Merasa suasana diruang tersebut menjadi hening, Api menghentikan kegiatan membuka bajunya dan mengedarkan pandangan heran karena semuanya menatap dirinya, bukan melanjutkan mengganti pakaian mereka.

"Eng... Kok pada berhenti ganti bajunya?" Api bertanya dengan ragu, semuanya tersentak dan segera melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda. Mereka juga merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat Api membuka pakaiannya.

Taufan dan Halilintar masih terbengong-bengong, mereka masih sibuk dalam pikiran mereka setelah melihat Api membuka bajunya dengan sedikit gaya yang eng... sensual? Entahlah, Silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

"Kak... Kenapa bengong?" suara Api membuyarkan lamunan Halilintar dan Taufan, Keduanya tersentak kaget dan baru menyadari bahwa mereka belum ganti baju. Tanpa babibu lagi mereka mempercepat ganti bajunya. Api yang melihat kedua kembarannya mengganti baju langsung mengikuti mereka untuk mempercepat ganti bajunya. Kini ketiganya sudah selesai mengganti pakaian dan bergegas keluar dari ruang ganti baju.

-oOo-

Fang sekarang berada di luar kelas. Kini ia sedang menjalani hukuman yang di berikan guru kepadanya. Merasa bosan, Fang memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan guna menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya yang menimpa dirinya itu.

Fang memang anak yang terkenal di seantero Sekolahnya, hal itu yang membuat dirinya terlihat begitu angkuh dan sombong. Herannya, semua gadis yang berada di Sekolahannya memuja ketampanan dirinya. Fang juga termasuk cerdas dalam bidang akademik, Tak jarang ia selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelasnya. Hanya saja karena tadi ia tertidur di Kelas dan ketahuan oleh gurunya, terpaksa ia mendapat hukuman keluar dari kelas.

Fang terus menelusuri lorong Sekolahnya yang lenggang. Sesekali ia menguap karena rasa kantuk dan bosan yang mendera dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia berada di dekat gudang dan mendengar suara yang Familiar dari lorong Sekolahnya.

"Api yang kembalikan bola basketnya ya! Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan duluan saja!"

Terdengar suara Api yang tertangkap oleh pendengaran Fang, Fang yang mendengarnya merasa bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan Api. Ia segera merapihkan Rambutnya agar tampak keren di hadapan Api dan mengusap wajahnya agar tidak terlihat mengantuk.

"Eh? Fang sedang apa disini?" Tanya Api sambil memiringkan kepalanya begitu menemukan Fang yang berdiri dengan memasang wajah _**'tampan'**_ (Mesum), Fang mati-matian untuk tidak mimisan begitu melihat wajah Api yang sangat imut di matanya. _'Ya ampun wajahnya imut bangettttt...'_ Lirihnya dalam hati.

"Aku tadi dapat hukuman buat merapihkan gudang, Api sendiri mau ngapain kesini?" Ucapnya penuh kebohongan yang di buat-buat. Api hanya mengangguk begitu mendengar ucapan Fang, Terpampang jelas Fang terus memasang wajah _**'tampan'**_ nya itu menunggu perkataan Api yang akan dilontarkannya.

"Api mau menaruh Bola basket yang tadi dipakai buat pelajaran penjasorkes.. Fang belum bersih-bersih gudang kan? Api temanin ya!" Ucap Api sambil memasang senyum polosnya yang membuat hati Fang menjerit bak penyanyi sariosa.

"Boo—Boo—Bolleehhhhhh..." Fang terbata-bata saking senangnya karena bisa berduaan dengan Api. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum seperti orang gila karena Api mau menemani menjalani hukuman yang di buat-buat Fang.

' _KESEMPATAN EMAS JANGAN DI LEWATKAN!'_ Jeritnya dalam hati, Keduanya lansung memasuki gudang. Api meletakkan kembali bola basket yang digunakan saat pelajaran, setelah itu ia menghampiri Fang. Tanpa Api, sadari Fang menutup pintu gudang.

"Kok ditutup pintunya?" Tanya Api heran saat melihat pintu gudang ditutup.

"Nanti debunya malah keluar ke Lorong, Ayo bersihin Gudangnya sebelum bel istirahat!" Api mengangguk paham setelah mendengar penuturan Fang yang tersirat makna lain. Api langsung bergegas membersihkan debu-debu yang berada di tumpukkan buku-buku lama, sedangkan Fang berada di belakang Api sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Ia menemukan tumpukkan bola yang berserakan, Akhirnya dia memilih untuk membereskan bola-bola yang berserakan tersebut.

Keheningan melanda keduanya, Api masih asyik membereskan buku-buku yang penuh debu, tanpa sadar ada mahluk kecil berwarna cokelat tua berjalan kearahnya. Fang yang menyadari adanya mahluk cokelat yang menghampiri kearah Api bermaksud ingin memperingati adanya bahaya kepada Api terlambat sebelum...

"HUAAAA! FANGG ADA KECOAAAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Api histeris, otomatis Api berlari kearah Fang dan Langsung memeluk tubuh Fang dengan erat. Yang dipeluk terkejut bukan main sambil merasa melayang karena dipeluk pujaan hatinya.

"FANG! ADA KECOAA! AYO KELUARRR! HUWEEEE API TAKUTTTT!" Jeritan Api yang melengking membuat telinga Fang terasa sakit. Tapi baginya hal tersebut tidak masalah asal dipeluk oleh Api.

"TENANG API! ADA FANG! JANGAN KHAWATIR!" Fang berusaha memasang pose bak pahlwan pemberani. Namun naas, Ternyata Kecoa tersebut mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang kearah kedua Manusia yang berada di dalam gudang tersebut. Fang dan Api langsung menjerit panik begitu melihat Kecoa yang terbang kearah mereka.

"GYAAAA! KECOA TERBANGGGG!"

"HUWEEEEEEEEE! KAK HALLLLLLIIIIIIIIIII! KAK TAUFANNNNNNNNNN! TOLONGGGGG! API TAKUTTTTTTTT!"

"MENJAUH DARI GUE DAN TUNANGAN GUE DASAR MAHLUK BIADAB!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA ! FANGG! KECOANYA KESINIIIIIII!"

Api dan Fang terus berteriak sambil berlari mengelilingi gudang untuk menghindari Kecoa yang masih terbang. Mungkin Kecoanya merasa terhibur karena melihat mahluk yang lebih besar darinya ketakutan tatkala melihat dirinya terbang.

Api dan Fang sekarang terpojok. Kecoa tadi tidak lagi mengepakkan sayapnya, tetapi posisi mahluk itu sekarang menyudutkan Fang dan Api. Tangan Api memeluk erat lengan Fang meminta perlindungan dan tubuhnya sekarang berada di belakang Fang. Fang gemetaran melihat Kecoa tadi bertambah banyak dan mengepung Api serta dirinya. Ia pasrah menerima nasib buruk (sekaligus baik sehabis dipeluk Api) karena otaknya buntu tidak tahu cara mengusir mahluk laknat di depan dirinya itu.

Api terus meraung-raung ketakutan karena melihat semakin banyak Kecoa yang mengepung mereka. Fang semakin bertambah pusing mendengar raungan Api yang membuat dirinya bingung setengah mati. Ia mulai merutuki idenya yang berbohong di hukum membersihkan Gudang Sekolah.

' _HARUSNYA GUE GAK BOHONG TADIIIIIIII!'_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

"HUWEEEEE! KAK HALIII! KAK TAUFANN! KAK GEMPAA! AIRRR! KALIAN DIMANA? API TAKUTTTTTT!"

"TUHAN AMPUNILAH HAMBAMU INIII! HAMBA MASIH INGIN MERASAKAN NAMANYA MENIKAH DENGAN PUJAAN HATI HAMBA TUHANNNN!"

Keduanya sudah meracau gaje saking takutnya, terlihat jelas tubuh keduanya gemetaran hebat. Tanpa mereka sadari pintu Gudang di dobrak seseorang dan muncullah sesosok Halilintar sambil membawa racun serangga. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Halilintar langsung menyemprotkan racun serangga tersebut. Kemudian semua Kecoa tersebut berpencar panik karena semprotan mematikan yang menuju kearah mereka. Tiba-tiba muncul Taufan, Gempa dan Air yang berlari kearah Fang dan Api dengan memasang wajah super duper panik.

Api dan Fang bersyukur karena detik-detik akhir hidupnya telah di selamatkan. Taufan langsung menghambur dan memeluk tubuh Api yang lemas karena sudah berteriak amat kencang.

"Api! ya ampuuuunnnn, Gak apa-apa kan? semuanya komplitkan?" Tanya Taufan panik. Api yang sudah lemas karena berteriak hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah yang menandakan arti iya. Gempa dan Air memasang wajah lega mengetahui bahwa Saudara tercinta mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa buat apa Api berada di gudang. Penasaran tentu saja menghinggap keempat orang tersebut.

"Api ngapain di gudang?" Tanya Air to the point.

"Ta—Tadi... Api kan tadi habis menaruh bola basket yang di pakai, terus Api ketemu Fang disini.. A—Api mau tolong Fang buat bersihin Gudang bersama.." Gempa dan Air mengerutkan dahinya heran begitu mendengar penuturan polos dari Api. Setelah dipiki-pikir, keduanya paham dan langsung mendelik tajam kearah Fang. Fang hanya terkekeh karena ketahuan bohong oleh kedua teman sekelasnya itu.

' _Fang sialan!mau celakain Api pakai acara Bohong pula!'_ Pikirnya keduanya dalam hati. Halilintar dan Taufan yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang ada hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu dan berlanjut memastikan keadaan Api yang tampak lemas.

"Api capek ya? Mau makan gak? Sekarang sudah istirahat.." Ucap Halilintar lembut. Api mengangguk lemah karena sudah terlalu capek berteriak tadi. Halilintar tersenyum simpul melihat Kembaran ketiganya yang terlihat begitu letih, ia langsung menggenggam lembut tangan Api dan mengajaknya keluar meninggalkan Gudang, di susul oleh Taufan.

Melihat Api yang keluar dari Gudang, Fang berusaha mengejar Api untuk keluar dari Gudang namun langsung dihadang oleh Air dan Gempa. Kedua orang yang menghadang Fang memberi tatapan kesal dan tajam kepada Fang. Fang yang bingung hanya menatap datar kearah kedua teman sekelasnya itu.

"Minggir Lo berdua, Gue mau ke Api!" Ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Miggir kata Lo? Enak aja, tadi Lo hampir membahayakan Api dasar Tolol!" Gempa memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, Air yang lebih berpengalaman dalam memasang wajah datar terus menatap Fang dengan pandangan kesal (walaupun tidak begitu terlihat jelas).

"Tch, Pakai bohong segala ke Api buat bisa berduan? Payah!" Ucap Air meremehkan, Fang merasa kesal karena jalannya dihadang oleh Gempa dan Air. Ia juga menggertakkan gigi karena merasa di remehkan oleh Air.

"Kenapa? Iri sama Gue?" Fang berkata sambil memasang wajah sombong. Gempa dan Api langsung mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal melihat tingkah kurang ajar Fang. Terlihat jelas ketiga orang tersebut ingin bertengkar

"Kak Gempa, Air, Fang.. Kok gak keluar dari gudang? Gak mau jajan sama Api? ditunggu Kak Halilin sama Kak TauTau lohh!" perkataan Api mengehentikan pertengkaran ketiga orang tersebut. Mereka bertiga baru menyadari bahwa Api kembali ke Gudang karena menunggu mereka bertiga yang tak kunjung keluar dari Gudang. Merasa tidak enak, mereka segera menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Tch, Kau selamat Fang!" Ucap Gempa dengan tatapan sinis, Air juga memasang wajah sinis ke Fang. Fang hanya tersenyum remeh dan segera menghampiri Api yang tidak mengetahui bahwa ketiga orang yang ia tunggu itu sedang memperebutkan perhatiannya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N:

YOHOHOHO I'M BACKKK~~ WHO MISS MEHHH?!

Sorry ya, saya jarang update:" sedang banyak urusan di sekolah~ wehehehe.. Kira-kira udah bisa ketebak belum pairnya siapa? Ayo ayo di tebak~~

Saya mau mengingatkan, bahwa cerita saya idenya murni berasal dari otak saya sendiri, tidak plagiat kok'-')9 lagi pula, penulisan kata-kata yang Saya pakai rata-rata hampir sama dengan ucapan Saya sehari-hari.. jadi saya mohon maaf bila sedikit kasar;-;

 **Hope u will be like my new chappie:3 and dont forget gimme your review beibhhh~**


	3. announcement!

Hello There! Apa kabar? Pada sehatkan?

Saya mau mohon maaf, lama tidak update cerita.. well, saya ada permasalahan in real life, _and its annoying me_. Saya juga terkena masa hiatus dan waktu itu saya tidak punya semangat untuk membuat cerita. _BUT, I'M WILL WRITING AGAIN!_ SUDAH ADA SEMANGAT NIHHHH~~ tapi saya punya pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini. sooo, tolong di jawabnya sejujurnyaa^^

1\. lebih baik, saya hapus cerita ini.. atau tetap di pertahankan tetapi ada bagian yang di rombak dan di publish ulang?

2\. Adakah yang menginginkan saya membuat sekuel dari Immortals? Jika iya, harus kah saya memilih fokus membuat sekuel dan mengahapus cerita ini?

3\. Atau lebih baik, saya tetap melanjutkan cerita ini, di tambah dengan sekuel immortals yang akan saya buat?

4\. Lebih baik saya fokus selesaikan masalah saya dan hiatus, atau saya tetap membuat cerita sambil mencari solusi masalah? Saya akan usahakan memecahkan masalah saya secepat mungkin.

5\. Dan terakhir. Maukah kalian bersabar untuk menunggu cerita saya? Karena kemungkinan jadwal update saya bertambah lama.. berhubung saya mencari solusi mengatasi masalah saya di real life...

Maaf ya, saya bukan update cerita malah nanya ke kalian-_- (jadinya php pisan ihh;w;) tapi saya janji.. setelah membuat ini, saya akan mencari ide untuk membuat cerita kembali^^ Terima kasih! Untuk review, following, favorite, dan dukungan yang di berikan kepada saya! Im so honored to all of you!


End file.
